


The Girl Who Dreamt Too Much

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastic, Fantasy, Gen, antiutopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: In the Grey Dull World the unusual girl was born. She can dream pf mane things!





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the Dull Grey World lived a girl with golden curly hair and bright blue eyes who went by name of Atis. She was a real dreamer, this girl, and everyone knew that she could make up good and interesting stories.  
But in the Dull Grey World people did not like fantasies and dreams, because they thought that such things were stupid, childish and irrational, for, grown-ups should be realistic and pragmatic and know what to do and how to live without need of silly fancies. They also did not read fairy-tales and did not believe neither in magic nor in religion, because they were known as Intelligent and Practical people. The only Faith they have was Logics. Emotionless, correct and impartial.  
The girl with golden hair and blue eyes was born at Moon night, a mysterious night, when there were no clouds on the sky, and the air was warm and summer-like, although it was almost November. Everyone felt something unusual when met this girl walking in the streets, for, being just a nice little girl she could easily impress people by her charming smile and a look of innocence.  
Atis was raised by her parents, Mr. Dodge and Mrs. Dodge who had never called each other by names, preferring identify themselves as “the Husband” and “the Wife”. They even gave a name to their daughter after Mrs. Dodge’s mother had insisted that her granddaughter should be called somehow not to be the same as the rest of kids in the Dull Grey World.  
-Such a strange recommend she gave us! – exclaimed Mrs. Dodge, or the Wife.   
-Strange, indeed, - her Husband repeated. –Isn’t it irrational? I suppose, your mother has some mental problems.   
-Oh, no, she has always behaved like that! - said Mrs. Dodge with irritation.- I remember that she used to read me stupid illogical fairy-tales when I was a kid. But, likely, my Brainwasher noticed that and improved my mind by putting useful things in my head like Mathematics.  
-Well, I guess, she should be properly checked. - Mr. Dodge took his pocket computer to search for hospital to put his mother-in-law to.   
-What is about the child? – suddenly murmured Mrs. Dodge.   
-The child, hah? - The Husband take away his pocket computer and grabbed the armchair’s hand. - Suppose, we should call her Daughter as others do.  
-But what if we want her to be special?  
-Well…Then we may switch on some program to create her a name. -  
And so they did. “The Perfect Creating Program at Random” made up a name for their kid – not they – the program did it. However, they registrated her in the List of the Dull Grey World’s Citizens.   
Name suited perfectly.  
-“A” is for “Acxiom”, “T” is for “Theory”, “I” is for “Intellect” and “S” is for “System”. – Said Mr. Dodge. –Every letter has a good meaning.  
-I give you that point, - nodded Mrs. Dodge.   
Of course, living in such a family was not easy. Atis, who (as it turned out later) got golden hair and blue eyes while her parents both were blond and green-eyed, was a constant subject for discussions.  
-I suppose, she got wrong genes, - that was the only thing Mr. Dodge said. – I have no doubt that you would not cheat on my, Wife.  
-I would not and I did not. – Replied Mrs. Dodge.   
And they realized that there must be something exceptional in appearance of their daughter. However, later they found out that she had not only peculiar look, but also peculiar interests.  
For instance, she liked to listen to nightingales’ songs, to watch shining starts, to dance barefooted on dewy grass and draw bright colorful pictures that no one could understand.   
-What is it, Atis? – her parents asked one day when found her drawing a new picture. –Why do you use yellow colour for grass instead of green one?  
-Because it is Honey Land, - replied the child with a pleasant, dreamy smile. – The place where honey grows on little thin stalklets.   
-But this place does not exist, - said Mr. Dodge.  
-No, it DOES! – protested Atis in so stubborn way that her parents were rather taken aback. – I can see it. I even smell honey… And I hear bees. There are many bees, and they are very busy with carrying honey to the nests…  
-“Nests”? – repeated Mrs. Dodge. –That is awful, Atis! Do you know that bees live in hives?   
-I do, - simply answered the girl. – But these bee bring honey for hungry little birdlings. They are chirking so load calling their mom, but she is too busy with hunting worms that cannot hear them, that is why bees…  
-Stop talking this nonsense! – broke down Mr. Dodge. – You are mentally ill! I will call our Brainwasher. – And he quickly went to phone.  
-Oh, no! Not him again! – cried poor girl, bursting out into tears. –He scares me too much! He’s cruel, he’s got cold hands and wet fingers; his eyes sparking as dull metal, I don’t wanna him come!  
-What has happened to your Grammar? – Mrs. Dodge was rather taken aback, for, no one has ever used short constructions.   
-Nothing. I just heard… - she wanted to continue, but broke off, realizing that one more story would probably attract a new trouble.  
-The Brainwasher is busy at the moment, - informed emotionlessly Mr. Dodge. – I suppose, we should give her the White Pill. She will sleep, and all that nonsense will be swept away from her head!   
-But I don’t want the Pill, - quietly said Atis. – I want to finish my picture…  
-You will do it another time, - said Mr. Dodge while his Wife was pouring water in a glass and looking for the White Pill. It took enough time for girl to stood up and run into the corridor, but Mr. Dodge caught her and brought back to her room.  
-I do not think it is a good idea to disobey, - he told her calmly. – You had better take the White Pill.   
-She will, - Mrs. Dodge said and handed the tablet and a glass of water to daughter. – Put it in your mouth. Then drink. –  
She obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

…Atis was lying in her bed, and an awful nightmare was torturing her. All her body was trembling with terror and shock, and fingers clutched an edge of her pillow.  
Numbers. Letters. Rules. Black snake which turned into a long meaningless sentence.   
-No nests, but hives! - rough adults’ voices screamed. – Honey Land does not exist! You made it up! It is nonsense! Forget about it! Be clever girl! -  
She sobbed bitterly and woke up.   
There was no one in her room, and the room was dark and spooky. Only the easel with her canvas unfinished stood still, moveless, lifeless. Because she did not complete the picture. So, she stood up and went straight to it. All colors were gone. The canvas was absolutely white as if she had not drown anything on it. She realized that the parents had taken her painting off and replaced it by a new canvas.   
-Why should I bother? I can imagine it! – decided Atis and stooped aside to the bed-head. After lighting up the night lamp, she stretched on the bed and looked in the window. The sky was full of stars shining so bright, that Atis decided to switch off the lamp.   
Star light attracts her, she cannot stand of thinking of distant planets and unknown worlds. Finally, the moon came out, pale and full of inexpressible nobility.   
-I wish I could go away, - said Artis, - dream away… -  
And wishes come true if you are persistent on wishing. Suddenly the Moon glanced in the window and twinkled. Its menacing fascinated Atis, like snake-charmer bewitches snakes by playing on flute.   
She stretched out her hangs towards the Moon and said:  
-I pray to you, oh silent Moon though my parents say that gods don't exist... I believe you can help me. Show me the way to other place, this is enough for me...- pass over the moon a lone cloud, and then at once dim рассеянный light appeared again. Light fell as a thin ghostly carpet which turned in some kind of path as is seemed to Artis. She bravely went to the window and opened it letting night air come in.  
-Is this the way? - asked she moon, but it kept silence. Then the girl stepped ahead and occurred in the air. She didn't feel either surface under her feet and fear of height. The only one thing she was thinking about was her fulfilled wish.  
She moved her hands and flew as if she was born as a free bird, without any doubt or hesitation.   
Silent houses she passed by and green gardens and found herself in the familiar place. Honey Land was just under her, sunny, green, and full of life. Busy bees were picking up nectar and dust and with loud buzz were flying to nests to feed birdlings.   
-Everything as I told them! - exclaimed Atis. -Why didn’t they listen to me?-  
A butterfly flew near her.  
-Blue Wing,-called her Atis.-And somewhere there Meadow Field should lie. Then, Crystal Lake, Pineapple Forest... All I've seen.-  
A bird sat on her shoulder.   
-I've expected you. - Tweeted the bird. -Come, I'll show you the way. - it flew away slowly to make sure the girl cam follow it.  
Atis found herself in Meadow Field. There was no one here, except her, and wild animals. Deers were eating grass, birds were tweeting and singing; somewhere far away a river was merrily bubbling. Atis sat under a tree and watched the deers. There were many of them, little ones and grownups, eating and playing, and resting. Suddenly all of them stood still and lowed their heads as if they had expected some important person. And, indeed, someone came, moving away long bushes and making his or her way. When a strange figure stepped closer, Atis realized it was a woman. An young, graceful woman with flame-like hair and radiant green eyes, and the name of enchantress suited her very well. And so she was an enchantress.   
-At last, my child, you have come! – said she with an unexpected triumph. –I have been waiting for you for ages…  
-Who are you?- quested the girl. – I don’t know you.  
-I am Magus, - replied this woman. – My name could not be called, for, it may cause serious dangers. It doesn’t matter, anyway. You have come, and I shall show you something.  
-Well, I don’t mind. However, tell me, please, where am I? I think I know all places here… -  
The Magus just smiled.  
-You do, as you are the one person who has created them!   
-Created? – Atis could not believe that. -How could I probably…if I was just drawing…  
-That’s it! You have made them all using your imagination. It’s a great power which you possess. Despite your parents’ control, you managed to resist bad influence of Dull Grey World. You did it perfectly, and as the prophecy says, you will break the Evil Forces of Pragmatism and save your world. Nevertheless, you have to learn. You need to know many things before you are in the battlefield, but don’t worry, I will teach you. Give me your hand, - Atis obeyed, and everything disappeared.  
They both were moved by invisible force to a palace, to bedroom. The enchantress took a looking glass and handed it to the girl.  
-Look in it. Look thorough, deeply, keen. And you will see. -   
Atis looked and saw something strange. Many people were passing by in a long endless street, all worn in grey coats, with umbrellas. It seemed to be rainy, and it was gloomy and dull. No colours at all, just smog, rain and heavy clouds on the sky that looked as if they were made out of dirty unpleasant fluffy rag. The vision slightly disappeared.  
-What was that thing? People didn’t seem to be happy…  
-Didn’t you recognize it? – murmured Magus. - It is your world, darling, the place you live in, so-called, Dull Grey World.  
-But…it is not like that! People aren’t sad there, they are happy with their lives, they…  
-They can’t feel. They only think. – Interrupted the enchantress, putting her hand mirror on the drawer. –They do not have either imagination and fantasy. They believe nothing, but facts and Logics. They think, that they know everything, although they, actually, know nothing, because the way they live is not the right one.   
-But what is the right way, then? – asked Atis.  
Magus laughed.  
-Oh, you know that! It is in your blood, in your spirit. You are a True Dreamer, so it is natural for you to find this way. For, being only a child you are a gifted one, a chosen one.  
-Chosen for what? – asked Atis surprisingly.   
-For making your world better. Changing it. - Simply replied Magus.   
-But I’m just a kid, how could I possibly change something if everything I do is corrected by my parents?  
-Never stop dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Atis woke in the morning.  
-Such a strange dream I had today…- she whispered, but then realized that something had changed. She looked around and saw the hand mirror that Magus had shown her.  
-It wasn’t a dream! – she jumped and went to the kitchen.  
-Fried eggs, toasts. Some tea, perhaps?  
-No, thanks, I’m not hungry. – Said Atis and came to the door.  
-Take the lunch box, then. –Indifferently said Mrs. Dodge.  
-Ok. See you later. – After putting the lunch box Atis flew out of the house and run bicycle to reach the school. But, actually, this time she turned off the main road and went to a small wood to walk a bit and to dream. To dream a perfect dream about Dull Grey World turning into something beautiful, colorful, bright.   
In the wood she came and sat on a log, started imagining new life. She wanted good for everyone in this world, but had no idea what to do.  
-If I only had a hint...-she whispered.   
***  
For skipping school she was punished. Not bitten, no, she was forbidden to draw. That was awful. Atis couldn't help crying.   
For such endless emotions she was locked in her room. The Brainwasher came and sighed sadly.  
-It is a very complicated case, - he said after examining her. -Atis is completely normal. She can think - thanks to Great Logics!- but her brains do not work in a right way. She is not partial, but passionate, not reasonable, but risky. And...she has Anti-Logics.  
-What does it mean?  
-She knows how to do untrue things. Has she ever told you something illogical?  
-Well, yes. Honey growing on sticks, bees feeding birdlings... What's else, Wife?  
-You have mentioned all the details. - Echoed Mrs Dodge.  
The Brainwasher nodded thoughtfully.  
-I see... She should be checked by Testing Devices.   
-Alright... Has she passed your test?- mr Dodge inquired.  
-She decoded her name as a strange combination.-Confessed the Brainwasher with sad sympathy. Poor parents! They have got such an ill child! What a bad luck!   
-What was the combination?- asked Mrs Didge.   
-Amiable True Interesting Story. She added it could be understood in many ways. She preferred this one and Ambitious Traveller InSide.  
-I cannot believe it!- exclaimed Mrs Dodge. Of course she couldn't! For, everyone of Dull Grey World's citizens was quite sure in his or her beliefs. Logics, Axioms, Exceptions, Laws — what they believed in without any questions if something was wrong or right.  
-Take it as the Axiom and do not doubt,- advised the Brainwasher, reminding the woman that doubting his skills is a good base for his considerations about her own adequacy. -I guess, it may be improved somehow.   
-How exactly? She is dying mentally, slipping away in her fantasies... -Mrs Dodge didn't seem to be sensitive, but her voice sank.   
The Brainwasher took his notebook without saying a word. Just four words he put down to make a task for himself. "Check Mrs D. too".  
***  
Meanwhile Atis was counting stars. They were shining brightly, but in her imagination, because the window was closed and she couldn’t open it without the handle. Dozens... Hundreds... Thousands... Million of stars... A lot of them...   
Among them she saw a face of a young man, perhaps, he was of her age.  
-Hi, there,- softly greeted he.- I've been looking for someone like you for eternity. What is your name?  
-Atis,- replied the Dreamer.-And who are you?  
-Nice to meet you, I'm prince Charles, Dragon Savior. -She observed him thoroughly. Blue costume, crown, jewels on rings.  
-"Savior"? -Atis repeated.-Not a Slayer?  
-Why on Earth should I be a slayer?- prince asked surprisingly.-I do not slay poor animals I save them from hunters! Oh, you have no idea who I am haven't you?  
-No... I just made you up, so...  
-Made me up?- he laughed.-No, you made me down... Well, you just couldn't make me up for I know my story but you don't. I was born in Castle of Dragon heart near Crystal Lake. Elves and sirens lived here in peace and vowed me to serve honestly and devotional, but times changed. I was betrayed by a friend of mine, Astel, he wanted to replace me and rule the country. I had to put him into prison, but it turned out they he ran away with some of his supporters. Dragons came to county to defend it, but they were too little in number, and taking advantage on that my enemies ventured to attack. I had to do something, so I put on my leather court and a mask and took my bow and arrows and went to revenge...  
-But it is bad...  
-What?  
-Vendetta is bad.  
-But my friends were killed... It ached too much. I could not let them die for nothing!   
-It led you nowhere...- whispered Atis.- Cannot you see? There is a black hole in your heart full if emptiness... I'm so sorry for you...-  
The anger appeared in his eyes.  
-You just don't know what it is! You have no friends to carry of! -he said gravely.  
-But I have my own place and I can make friends for myself!- her enthusiasm wasn't really suitable in the moment.   
-So, -cried the offended prince, -that's who you are exactly! Just a silly girl, hopeless, naughty, making up nonsense! A Dreamer!!-  
She sobbed, frightened by his anger.  
-Yes... I am a Dreamer...- she said finally with tears in her eyes. -And I'm proud of it!   
-All you do is lying! - He said spitefully. - You know the Truth, but, still — lying! You can't just do that... It is wrong, you are a clever understanding and smart girl, so...  
-You are not Charles, - suddenly remarked Atis. The prince looked confused a bit. -You are the Brainwasher. Go away from my head! Don't bother me!-  
-But why...  
-Cause my prince Charles wouldn't tell any of this... You are brainwashing me, stop it! Just go!


End file.
